Acellular pertussis vaccine administered to vaccine study subjects protects adolescents and adults from pertussis illness to a significantly greater extent than does hepatitis-A vaccine administered to similar randomized controls. we have been successful in keeping with our time schedule for recruiting, enrolling and follow up. The GCRC volunteer database has helped well with this. We will be continuing this time course.